


Pidä hänestä huolta

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Magic University - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Suomi | Finnish, Toteutumaton seksuaalinen jännite, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, adult characters, aikuiset hahmot, ehkä?, maybe? - Freeform, taikayliopisto, yksipuolinen ihastus
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Pidä hänestä huolta, Hermione. Katso hänen peräänsä. Sinulla on järkeä ja kokemusta elämisestä; varjele myös häntä, ole kiltti?
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Hermione Granger





	Pidä hänestä huolta

**Author's Note:**

> Tälle itsenäisenä esiosana [Elegia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454555).
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

> Rakas Hermione.
> 
> Toivottavasti tämä kirje löytää sinut hyvinvoivana ja iloisena. Onnittelut vielä kerran taikayliopistoon sisäänpääsystä, vaikka eihän siitä ollut sinun kohdallasi edes epäilystäkään. Olet niin älykäs!  
> 

"Tule 'Ermione", Gabrielle ähkäisi yrittäessään nostaa kymmenen senttiä itseään pidempää ja varmasti yhtä monta kiloa painavampaa tyttöä ylös. "Vielä vähän matkaa."

"Mmm, tässä on mukavaa. Väsyttää", Hermione sammalsi ja kellahti selälleen yön kostuttamalle nurmelle.

"Ei, ei! Ei tässä voi nukkua!" Gabrielle kielsi ja veti Hermionea kädestä niin kauan, että tämä kömpi vastentahtoisesti ja varsin epävakaisesti jaloilleen. "Omassa sängyssä vasta."

> Haluaisin pyytää sinulta palvelusta. Me olemme nyt sukua, joten varmastikin Gabriellen hyvinvointi on myös sinun mielessäsi? Hän on vielä niin nuori, _ma petite sœur_ , pikkusiskoni, ja olen hänestä huolissani. Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän asuu muualla kuin vanhempiemme luona. Hän ei vielä tiedä, millaista on siellä, maailmassa.
> 
> Pidä hänestä huolta, Hermione. Katso hänen peräänsä. Sinulla on järkeä ja kokemusta elämisestä; varjele myös häntä, ole kiltti?  
> 

Hermione rojahti sängylleen ja hänen silmänsä painuivat kiinni. Vasta kun Gabrielle tarttui hänen takkiinsa, Hermione kavahti kauemmas räväyttäen silmänsä ammolleen.

"Mtsnteet?"

"Anna minä autan", Gabrielle sanoi äänellä, jollaista käytetään pienille lapsille. "Et voi nukkua takki päällä, 'Ermione."

Hermione yritti vastustella, mutta Gabriellen hiusten kimallus oli harhauttavaa ja tämän solakat sormet liian näppärät. Ennen kuin hän huomasikaan, häneltä oli viety takki ja saappaat. Ja nyt Gabrielle napitti auki hänen housujaan.

"Ei, Gabr—" Hermione yritti.

"Shh, rutistat muuten vaatteesi."

Hermione kieräytettiin selälleen ja hänen vaatteensa vietiin hänen yltään. Enää ei ollut puhettakaan silmien ummistamisesta, nyt Hermionen kauhistunut katse oli kiinnittynyt vain ja ainoastaan Gabrielleen ja tämän kasvoilla viipyvään lempeään sekä tarkkaavaiseen ilmeeseen. Tämähän oli hänen unelmansa. Gabrielle riisumassa häntä, koskemassa häntä paikoista, joita yhdenkään naisen käsi ei ollut koskenut. Ei tällä tavalla. Gabriellen kädensyrjät hipomassa hänen lanteitaan, polviaan, nilkkojaan. Viileä ilma kuumentuneilla reisillä.

"Paita vielä", Gabrielle sanoi varmasti ja liu'utti käsiään aukinapitetun paidan reunoja myöten alas asti. Hermione kohotti harteitaan, ja Gabrielle veti vaatteen kokonaan pois. "Nukutko rintaliiveillä vai ilman?" Gabrielle kysyi vilkuillen vuoroin valkoista pitsiä, vuoroin laajentuneita ruskeita silmiä. Hermione kykeni tuskin hengittämään.

> Minä tiedän, millaisia miehet ovat. Ei ole väliä, ovatko he viidentoista vai kahdenkymmenen viiden. Gabriellessa on veelanverta kuten minussakin, ja minua huolettaa, ymmärtääkö hän sen voiman. Suojele häntä, Hermione. Hän on vielä lapsi.  
> 

Kun vastausta ei kuulunut, Gabrielle kumartui lähemmäs. Hopeiset suortuvat laskeutuivat Hermionen kaulalle, huulet miltei hipoivat hänen rintojensa väliä ja kädet avasivat vikkelästi hänen selkänsä takana hakasia, jotka vain nainen osasi avata sokkona.

Olkain. Olkain.

Lopulta pitsiliivit olivat Gabriellen käsissä, ja hän taitteli niitä kasaan vakava ilme kasvoillaan, silmät Hermionen kireissä nänneissä. Kieli alahuulta viistäen.

"Sinua palelee", Gabrielle kuiskasi ja veti peiton Hermionen päälle. Hänen rystysensä hipoivat Hermionen rintojen reunoja, ja Hermione voihkaisi ääneen. Ei kyennyt enää olemaan hiljaa.

"Shh."

Pehmeä suudelma, ei poskelle vaan avonaiselle suulle, kimaltelevien huulten hipaisu, toinen, kolmas. Hymähdys ohimolle.

Sulkeutuva ovi.

> Olen varma, että ymmärrät ahdinkoni ja pystyt helpottamaan huoltani. Hänhän on myös sinun pikkusisaresi, aivan kuten minunkin.
> 
> Bill lähettää terveisiä, Victoire suukon.
> 
> Rakkain terveisin sisaresi,  
> Fleur  
> XOXO  
> 


End file.
